1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article pressing device and a sorter with the article pressing device. The article pressing device presses articles to be treated against a receptacle, such as a tray, not to move from a position during transportation of the receptacle to a predetermined operation position, for example, a stapling position. The articles may include sheets, for example.